witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ashes of Vizima
Walkthrough Upon completion of Act V you will automatically receive this quest to begin the Epilogue. This quest is linear and there is nothing to do but move forward. Notes Be aware that Dandelion is the last and only access to your storage from this point on. You will encounter some additional chances to collect ingredients and potion bases along with several fireplaces, but you will not have the ability to buy or sell anything else (that I found). You would be best served by storing off all valuables and instead stock up on potions and a variety of ingredients. Phases Meeting the King It seems Foltest is negotiating with Radovid - Temeria cannot take control of the situation on its own. I must tell the king of the Grand Master's betrayal. I must inform the king of the Grand Master's betrayal. Hunting The king promised me 8000 orens for killing the Grand Master. I must make my wat through Vizima to the Cloister. I'll find him (the Grand Master) there, and I'll slay him... I must break through Vizima to the Cloister. The Grand Master must die... '' Dandelion Dandelion is staying behind - to compose more of his absurd songs recounting current events. I must go one, hunt down the Grand Master in the Cloister. ''I must go on and hunt down the Grand Master in the Cloister. Civilians / Siegfried Passage An Invitation I should follow this man. He may know a way through the building's cellar. The streets are too dangerous. I'll look for a passage through the cellars. The Key Our host claims we can get to the next building through the cellar, bypassing a long segment of burning streets. I must search for the key, which supposedly is somewhere in the building. I must search for the key to the cellar. It's supposed to be somewhere in the building. The Way through the Cellar I have the key to the passage through the cellars, which will save us time and effort. I'll move one through the cellars. A Madman Upstairs we met a man who has clearly had to endure too much... He claimed we can leave the building through the window. According to the man, we can leave the building through the window. Yaevinn Mutant Knights The Greater Brothers came through the inferno. I doubt we'll be that lucky. I must talk to Triss, figure out what to do next. I must talk to Triss about how to move forward. The Zeugl To the Cloister We defeated the zeugl! We must find a way out of the sewers and head for the Cloister. We need to leave the sewers and head on to the Cloister. The Believers We're near the Cloister, but we can expect a savage fight before we face the Grand Master. We must break through to the Cloister gates. The Cloister Gates The guards lie defeated. I'm almost there. Time to enter the Cloister The Confrontation The Grand Master's Chambers The Grand Master's chambers are beyond this door. The guards possibly have keys. A fight to the death awaits just across this threshold. I must prepare for a fight to the death. Face to Face My meeting with the Grand Master did not go as I thought it would. A confrontation with Jacques de Aldersberg is imminent, the pursuit ends here. I've forced the Grand Master into a confrontation which only one of us will survive. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Epilogue